


The God, The Teacher and the Moon

by Alithea_Korogane



Series: The God, The Teacher and the Moon [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class E Shenanigans, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Koro-sensei can see the Far Shore, Sisterly Amaterasu-ookami, Tsukuyomi Theory, We Die Like Koro-sensei, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, Yato as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Yato became the Class E Teacher, Yato has Enough of this Weirdness, Yatori Love, Yukine and Yato's Bond was Precious, Yukine as a Class E Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea_Korogane/pseuds/Alithea_Korogane
Summary: Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was devastated when he saw the round moon that he was supposed to watch shattered and became a perfect crescent in front of him, so he and his beloved hafuri, Yukine, ran away to escape the wrath of his divine sister, Amaterasu-omikami.He now has one mission: To meet the creature who claimed to have destroyed the round moon. But he had never expected to get dragged on the shenanigans of the culprit and his merry band of students.-------Incorporates the infamous Tsukuyomi Theory of Noragami. This will kinda diverge from Noragami Chapter 73 to the current chapter.Cross posted on Fanfiction.Net.
Relationships: Iki Hiyori & Yato, Iki Hiyori & Yato & Yukine, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Yato & Yukine
Series: The God, The Teacher and the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059236
Kudos: 28





	1. Meet the Moon God, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of The God, The Teacher and the Moon I first posted on Fanfiction.Net, since I decided to rewrite the entire story. It seems that the origin story of how Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto became Yato for chapters 6 and 7 of the original fanfic was getting on my nerves. I got stuck with a huge writer's block.
> 
> Actually, this story is the full version of the one shot I did for Assassination Classroom fandom. The oneshot series was called "Oneshots and Tentacles", so I recommended you all to read it!
> 
> I have to remind you that this story will diverge from Chapter 73, so I classified this as an AU. And this tackles the infamous Tsukuyomi Theory of Noragami, so if you are not a fan of it, don't read it.
> 
> But first, I will give you first the guide for reading it!
> 
> Normal - Narration
> 
> "*insert quote*" - Dialogue
> 
> Italics - Flashbacks/Thoughts
> 
> And now, we will proceed to the first chapter of The God, The Teacher and the Moon!

Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, one of the three divine gods of Japan, was standing on the balcony of his mansion with a bored look on his face, bright blue eyes looking at the bright moon in front of him.

His only shinki, Yukine, was standing beside him with a deadpanned look in his face, as he was trying to make sure his master had did the job right, out for fear of the wrath of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi's sister and the goddess of the sun.

To his siblings, other gods, goddeses, and their shinki, he was called the exalted Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the Shinto god of the moon. But to his closest friends and to his beloved Hiyori, he is only Yatogami, the stray god of calamity trying to be a god of fortune.

Why does a former god of calamity became the legendary Shinto moon god?

* * *

Yatogami never thought that his whole life of being a minor and nearly forgotten god of calamity...was an elaborate lie made by Father all along.

Three months ago, Yato and his closest friends had found out from Amaterasu-omikami herself that he was the missing reincarnation of the missing exalted Shinto god of the moon, the one and only Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto.

He was a victim of a succession plot, initiated by his "Father" and Mizuchi/Hiiro/Nora, and was taken away by him from Tsukuyomi's shrine when the moon god was reincarnated. Father then named him Yaboku on a clear night, a powerful spell enveloping the little moon god's form as it locks the memories of the moon god's name, before he can remember his true name as Tsukuyomi.

As Amaterasu said his name tenderly and kissed him in the cheek, the curse that suppresses his name broke, as everything turns upside down for the stray god.

It all happened when the great Amaterasu-ookami had agreed to do a covenant with Tenjin and the other rebels so Bishamonten, the goddess of war and one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, will be spared from execution.

* * *

_"Mikagami of Heaven, Daikoku of Earth... Let one of your deaths guide Heaven's way," Amaterasu-ookami's calm voice resonated the entire place, as the gods look at the scene before them. Mikagami and Daikoku stood in front of the sun goddess, with Daikoku's face etched in worry, while Mikagami is emotionless, like she had expected this to happen._

_Amaterasu calmly looked at the two shinki, as she finally spoke, "Right... Or wrong?"_

_Yato closed his ocean blue eyes as all people were waited for the result. Suddenly, a bright light swipe among the two shinkis and Mikagami fell down, as she disappeared into nothingness, her headdress fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise._

_Amaterasu looked at the scene and closed her eyes, pausing before she opened her golden eyes and spoke softly, looking at Yato with a slight smile in her face, but her face quickly became emotionless, "The third was wrong."_

_Kofuku, the goddess of poverty, proceeded to hug her beloved shinki, crying in his chest. Daikoku was still in shock, his dark eyes still looking at Amaterasu. Takemikazuchi was breathing hard, as his shinki, Kiun, was behind him, smiling over what happened._

_The sun goddess landed on the ground, her long white robes flowing behind her, as the light emanating around her glows brightly. She smiled as she raised her hands, her aura glows brighter by the second, making other gods squinted at the bright light._

_"This ritual of the covenant_ _has found Heaven to be in the wrong," she softly spoke, as the gods listened to her angelic voice speaking, "Therefore, bring the traitors before me."_

_Suddenly, a god by the name of Arahabaki came in, holding an injured woman in his arms. It was Bishamonten, who were deemed the traitor who released the Hafuru-mono. Bishamon's beloved hafuri, Kazuma, screamed his master's name, as he looked at his master in worry._

_The gods who witnessed the events had protested against Amaterasu-ookami's decisions over the traitors. "No! This can't happen! A divination is no means to excuse the ruin she has wrought!" one god screamed as many gods agreed to the notion. One even screamed, "Kill her!" and "Your majesty, please reconsider!"_

_Amaterasu looked at the mirror she had summoned while everyone is in chaos. It was Mikagami, who turned into her sacred mirror, which was part of her three sacred regalia. Amaterasu looked at the mirror with a sad look as her reflection was seen in the mirror. She closed her eyes, as she was trying to figure out what to do, until she finally decided it's time._

_She had to do this, for his sake. She can't bear to do this any longer._

_She opened her eyes as she looked at the injured rebels in front of her. Yatogami was there staring at her, with a surprised and a sad look in his face. Amaterasu couldn't help but feel guilty at the look of his face. She locked away his beloved hafuri after all._

_She coughed to attract their attention, earning the looks of all the gods. "The traitors and their vessels shall be spared from death, and by my name, all is pardoned," she had announced to everyone, making everyone gasp in surprise._

_Suddenly, the magic box containing Yukine broke, releasing the blond hafuri out. Yato widened his eyes as he ran towards Yukine, screaming his name_ _," Yukine! Are you alright? You have been saved!"_

_Kofuku gasped in relief, crying in happiness, as the other gods in their side approached Yato and Yukine. Kazuma ran towards Bishamon, while Tenjin happily reunited with Tsuyu. Everyone was happy, as they hugged towards their loved ones._

_Even the half-ayakashi girl named Iki Hiyori rushed towards Yato and Yukine, happily hugged them with happy tears in her eyes. She cried happily at the duo, as she held Yatogami's face tenderly. Amaterasu stared at the interaction with a wistful look. She remembered the time when her brother had acted like that to her back when they were still young gods._

_She missed him, and she wanted to see him again._

_It's time for everyone to know the truth._

_Amaterasu approached Yato, Yukine and Hiyori, who were looking at her in apprehension. All people looked towards her, as she smiled gracefully and assured she would not hurt them._

_"Yatogami...I will not hurt you. In fact, I would like to have a word with you. Since you are now free from high treason you commited by helping Bishamonten in her crimes, I have something to say to you._ _Forgive me, but it is time for me to break this whole charade."_

_Yato looked at Amaterasu with a wary look in his eyes, while Yukine was still shocked as to what happened. Hiyori was beside them, looking at Amaterasu and at Yato_ _in confusion._

_Amaterasu_ _approached Yato's face and kissed his cheek tenderly, earning surprised gasps from everyone. As she kissed Yato's cheek, the moon suddenly rises above the horizon, as the birds sang the song of the night._

_Amaterasu pulled away and smiled, tears in her golden eyes, earning some confused looks from Hiyori and some of the gods. She wiped her tears from her eyes, as she stared at the shocked Yato, and spoke the words that could change everything forever._

_"Remember who you are, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto."_

_Suddenly, Yato held his head in intense pain, screaming loudly that could tear the hearts of everyone, earning the worried looks of his peers. All the memories of his true identity, his true name... All restraints and chains that bind his true name shattered into light as everything turns upside down._

_Everyone who had heard what the great Amaterasu-ookami has said gasped in surprise at the revelation. They all knew who Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was. He was Amaterasu-ookami's twin brother along with Susanoo, who is the god of the moon._ _A god only mentioned in passing, the god who had once betrayed Heaven and was executed, but his reincarnation was never seen from his shrines_ _and his mysterious disappearance shook the entire Takamagahara community._ _And to witness the sun goddess saying that this nameless god that had apparently rendered the Heavens was the long-lost moon god was very surprising._

_The searing pain in Yato's head started to fade away, as he opened his ocean blue eyes, his face scrunched up in confusion. The memories of him being Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto flashed in his eyes, as he looked up, staring at Amaterasu's golden orbs. Amaterasu smiled with tears in her eyes as she lunged forward and attacked the now-found Tsukuyomi with a warm and crushing hug._

_"Tsukuyomi-kun, welcome back! I miss you!" the sun goddess cried, as Yato was still shocked as hell._

_Meanwhile, our beloved Hiyori, Yukine and other gods in their side widened their eyes as they screamed in shock. They couldn't believe what happened, it couldn't be...That Yatogami, the stray god who only has one little shrine in his name, was actually a big-shot moon god!_

_"WHAT THE HECK?!" They screamed in unison, as Yukine's jaw fell to the ground in a comedic manner, the flabbergasted Hiyori held Yukine's jaw to close his gaping mouth. Kazuma's eyeglasses shattered into bits, Tenjin's mouth was gaping like a fish, as Daikoku and Takemikazuchi was starting to lose their minds on the idea that they were actually 'bullying' the long-lost Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Kofuku was shocked at first, then she squealed in joy, "YATTY-CHAN, YOU ARE ACTUALLY THE MISSING MOON GOD?!"_

_Amaterasu_ _pulled away from the hug and laughed at her twin brother's face, as Yato was still confused as hell, "I remember that funny face of yours wherever you are confused sometimes, ah, good memories..." she playfully chattered to him, as she grinned._

_Yato snapped out of his confusion, as the events has finally caught up to him. He looked at Amaterasu who was smiling like a light bulb, then at the gods around him who were gaping like a bunch of fishes... Then at Hiyori and Yukine, who looked flabbergasted as heck._

_Then he raised his hands on his face as he groaned these first three heavenly words as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto._

_"What... The... Hell."_

* * *

Everyone was shocked to know the truth, but Yato was the most shocked of all, for he had thought all this time that he was just a minor stray god of calamity who had no shrine nor followers (except Hiyori, his only follower), and his Father was the one who made him from a calamitous wish.

Boy, was he wrong.

That is the reason why, that deep inside him, he doesn't want to be a god of calamity, because he actually wasn't one. (Even though Tsukuyomi was technically branded as a god of calamity after his banishment.)

Well, as he was like any other reincarnated god, he has no memories of his past life, but according to some 'sources' and legends he had got (mainly from Bishamon and Kofuku), Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was known as the ancient god who killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi, because he was insulted by how she prepared the food for him in the honor of his sister.

Now to think about it, Yato could understand the decision of his past self, for what the goddess did was gross. I mean, who likes to eat something that you had seen it coming from a person's butt?

But to be one of the greatest gods in the Shinto pantheon... It was overwhelming for the blue-eyed god.

* * *

Weeks after Yato finally knew the truth, Amaterasu-omikami, the Shinto goddess of the sun and the great queen of the heavens, which is now revealed to be his dear sister, introduced him as the exalted Tsukuyomi of the moon few weeks ago in a colloquy.

Yato had a fun time looking at other gods' reactions on finding out that the stray god that they had despised and branded as annoying and childish at times... was actually the revered and legendary moon god. Many tried to suck up to him, but Yato just laughed like a child and ignored the apologies of the other gods trying to kiss his shiny shoes.

Yukine, his blessed regalia who was beside him at that time, kicked his right knee that was hidden by the table to stop his master from making a fool of himself in front of many gods, making Yato/Tsukuyomi jumped in pain and glared at his beloved hafuri, who sticks his tongue out playfully.

"What the heck is that for, you little brat?!" Yato hissed, crocodile tears started to fall from his neon blue eyes.

Yukine folded his arms as he glared at the moon god. "Well, you made a fool of yourself, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, by laughing and snorting like a teenage girl in love, and in front of many people! Now act like some respected highly god that you are, not a childish stray god that like capypas and cleaning bathrooms!" he sarcastically said.

Yato gasped dramatically, as he fakely cried and pulled the struggling blond into a hug, "That was rude to say to your master, Yukine! Capypas are cute, and cleaning bathrooms is what we do for a job!" Yato then paused as he held his chin in thought, "Well, as the Yatogami, that is my job as a Delivery God, anyway... But who cares?!"

Yukine started to feel the sweaty embrace from Yato, so he tried to get away from his master's hug, "Get off your sweaty hands from me, you damn tracksuit wearing hobo!"

Yato pulled away and defended himself, pretended to be offended, "Water is part of my awesome powers, Yukine! According to the legends, Tsukuyomi...I mean me... has the ability to control water as I like! That is why my hands are sweaty!"

"THAT IS A SHITTY EXCUSE TO HAVE SWEATY HANDS, IDIOT!" Yukine screamed, as he glared at the laughing moon god.

The gods attending in the event looked at the argumenting duo flabbergasted. His siblings, Amaterasu and Susanoo, was looking at the bickering with shock and confusion. Susanoo then snickers at his brother's antics, as the Tsukuyomi he remembered from the past was calm and collected, but coughed when Amaterasu suddenly glared daggers at the snickering storm god.

After the event, as the three great gods went to Tsukuyomi's renovated mansion, Amaterasu have conducted a little ceremony and a little lecture as she officially passed the responsibility of the moon and the night back to its rightful ruler, who was actually nervous as heck...but not after scolding him of what happened at the party.

* * *

Yukine could swear he saw his blue-eyed master pouting like a toddler at his older sister's scolding words. Amaterasu may look like a young girl, but she can be a little strict and mature. But Yukine had seen her childish moments at the party, so it was glad to know she was not as serious as anyone thought she would be.

And we are now back to the present to see how the new moon god was actually doing.

Yato sighed, his ocean blue eyes lidded, as he raised his hand to play with the moonlight like a spool of thread. Yukine was beside him, drinking a can of soda in boredom. He may be a shinki, which was technically dead and can't really feel thirst or hunger, but Yukine found it refreshing at times.

"I wish something great would happen today, Yukine...I mean, I miss having adventures and killing ayakashi, with Hiyori and you. This job was boring as heck," Yato grumbled.

Yukine sighed as he looked at the glowing moon in front of him, "Yeah, it was. I was supposed to be with Hiyori or Kazuma right now, studying and learning something. Not staying here like a duck and watching a huge glowing plate like an old man."

Yato nodded as his hands twirled around the moonlight, "Sometimes, I wish I could leave this place and go back to being a stray god. This is not what I want. I want to fight ayakashi and have fun with Hiyori, Kofuku and Daikoku. Not sitting like a damn duck watching the moon like it was going to be stolen by an idiot."

Yukine glared at the floor below as he spoke, "But is this you wished for, right? You now have a lot of shrines and followers, and you can now grant a lot of wishes! You have awesome powers to begin with, controlling the moon and having water powers is kinda cool! You can render the fate of people, not that you already did it as Yatogami... You are a revered god now! Isn't this your dream all this time, you lazy moocher?"

Yato sighed as he looked at the moon wistfully, "Well, I became a celebrity because I am a reincarnation of some big-shot ancient god, not because of who I am. If I want to be famous, I want to be myself, I want to be recognized to the world as Yatogami, not Tsukuyomi."

Yukine looked at his master, his amber eyes widened in surprise. He had never expected that his irresponsible and kinda peabrained master would say something reasonable for once.

"Good point."

"And I miss Hiyori...It has been so long since last I saw her. Last time we had never visited her, she forgot about us. Maybe she had forgotten about me..." Yato grumbled in annoyance, and Yukine could swear he saw the bright moon flickered a little, and the water on the fountain beside them swish and oscillate a bit. Yukine mentally guessed that it was because of his master's emotions.

Ever since Amaterasu-ookami had broke the curse by kissing Yato's cheek, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto's powers suddenly unlocked and unleashed all at once, leaving Yato panicking and having the tides got affected greatly when the moon suddenly wedged closer than it should be. Since he was new to his powers, he was inexperienced and unstable in using them.

One time while visiting Kofuku, he accidentally soak the poor Hiyori with water from the pond beside the bimbogami's shrine when he had happily raised his hands to greet her. People who was there in the time of the scene could only sceam in confusion and shock when they had seen the pond water rise up and soak the half-ayakashi girl and other people near her mysteriously. That makes some people put conspiracy theories how it happened and Yato was too embarrassed to speak about the incident.

His emotions also affected his powers sometimes, especially if it involves strong emotions. It was very plausible because he was still very inexperienced in controlling his powers, and the strong emotions he felt kinda messed it up. Amaterasu warned him to control his strong emotions, as they are key factors in controlling his godly powers.

Yukine just sighed deeply, as he knew his master may be right. He remembered the time Hiyori had nearly forgotten them because of the Yomi incident.

It has been a whole week since they had seen Hiyori. To be honest, they both missed her and about how she cared about the two, but because of Tsukuyomi's busy schedule, and his lack of shinki needed for Tsukuyomi's moon duties, they never had the time to visit her. They began to worry that Yato's only beloved follower was starting to forget them.

Yato saw Yukine's sad expression and smiled as he ruffled his only hafuri's hair, while Yukine was trying to remove his master's hand off him. It was really those times where he wanted this calm and peaceful moment between them has perspired.

Little did they know that it was a calm before the big storm.

By a series of unfortunate events, as if some god had heard the moon god's wish of removing his boredom, something terrible had happened before them, but not what as Yato nor Yukine has ever expected.

In fact, it was worse than they had expected.

* * *

In front of the moon god and his Regalia, the huge moon had exploded, as the sonic boom from the explosion throw the god and the shinki off guard. They had shielded their eyes from the bright light that the exploded moon had unleashed, until it faded away, Yato opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light emitting by the event. Yukine followed his master and looked at the scene in front of them.

Imagine the look on their faces when they saw the scene in front of their presence.

The once big round moon was replaced by a perfect crescent moon, with broken fragments floating around the moon. And he could hear the panicked and shocked cries of some gods from far away. Yato looked at the now crescent moon with a horrified look in his face.

There is one thing that popped out on the mind of the moon god and his shinki.

"Amaterasu-san would kill us for this!"


	2. The Moon God Is Running Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the moon's destruction, Yato and Yukine ran away to escape from the wrath of Amaterasu-ookami.
> 
> But where did they stay, since they had no home on Near Shore to go to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually the new Chapter Two, where we could see Yato running away with Yukine after the incident. The original chapter has the first appearance of Koro-sensei, which I found out that it makes no sense that I skipped the events happening between Chapter One and the original Chapter Two.

_**Previously, on The God, The Teacher and the Moon...** _

_In front of the moon god and his Regalia, the huge moon had exploded, as the sonic boom from the explosion throw the god and the shinki off guard. They had shielded their eyes from the bright light that the exploded moon had unleashed, until it faded away, Yato opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light emitting by the event. Yukine followed his master and looked at the scene in front of them._

_Imagine the look on their faces when they saw the scene in front of their presence._

_The once big round moon was replaced by a perfect crescent moon, with broken fragments floating around the moon. And he could hear the panicked and shocked cries of some gods from far away. Yato looked at the now crescent moon with a horrified look in his face._

_There is one thing that popped out on the mind of the moon god and his shinki._

_"Amaterasu-san would kill us for this!"_

* * *

Yato couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked at the scene before him. His beautiful moon, his beautiful _**round**_ moon was shattered, leaving a perfect crescent moon in its wake.

Yukine was shaking hard in fear, as Yato was speechless, his blue eyes widened in fear. Amaterasu is going to kill them for what happened. If the word of the moon being shattered to pieces reaches her ears, oh my, the two of them are doomed.

Then Yato said an unthinkable idea that popped in his head.

“Let’s run away, Yukine.”

Yukine stared at Yato with an unbelievable look. He couldn’t believe his master made a ridiculous idea.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” he shrieked, as he kicked Yato’s knee, making the moon god howled in pain, glaring at his hafuri.

“What is that for?!” Yato shouted back, as he was nursing his bruised knee where his beloved blessed regalia had kicked. Yukine glared at Yato, as he folded his arms in frustration, “You know that how much you try to hide in the shadows, or how much you try to run away, the Heavens will still find you, you damn peabrain! After all, you are the god of the moon, a major god… of course, they will lock your location without difficulty!”

Yato grabbed his indigo hair in frustration, his headdress skewered to the side, his hair a mess. If any god saw him, he look like he was near on having a nervous breakdown.

“Then what should I do?! If word of the shattered moon came out to Takamagahara, and to Amaterasu-san… I am going to be blamed for that! I don’t want to reincarnate again!” Yato said in desperation.

Yukine shrugged, “Maybe we could ask Amaterasu-sama to spare her mercy on us and-“

“And risk me being reincarnated and you being killed or locked away?! No way! You know how serious this is, do you think everyone will just forgot about what happened to the moon and say kumbaya?!“ Yato screamed in desperation.

“Good point.”

“Maybe, we should run away and hide for now while this issue on the moon was still there. Besides, we could find the culprit of the moon’s destruction while we are on the run. And I am been hiding as Yatogami in their radar for centuries, so this hiding thing would be a cinch,” Yato spoke, his hand holding his chin in thought. Yukine sighed as he looked at the crescent moon behind them. Yato is right, maybe running away is a best option for now. Evrn though there is a possibility that the Heavens will still lock their position since Yato's aura as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto now is stronger than before.

There is one problem though.

“Where are we going to stay?”

* * *

"I can't believe you are here staying with me."

Hiyori looked at the two freeloaders with a raised eyebrow, as the said two freeloaders was sitting in the girl's bed, patiently waiting for Hiyori's response. Yato was still wearing his exquisite Tsukuyomi robes, his headdress still latched on his indigo hair. He had no time to change to his tracksuit, as he and Yukine quickly packed their belongings they could bring in a bag and run away, using his little patch of land he got as Yatogami as a portal back to the human world. He can't use his other shrines, since they could be tracked down and they were too far away from Hiyori's place.

Hiyori sighed as she held some blankets and her older brother's clothes and gave them to Yato, "Thank goodness that Mom and Dad was on their business trip for a week, and Grandma being kind for the both of you to stay here, since you were Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto and my ancestors were actually praying to you and building a shrine in your honor. It was kinda weird to know since I was the one who made your first shrine as Yatogami."

"And that is still my favorite shrine, Hiyori, you made that little shrine with love," Yato spoke as he looked outside, "We can't go hide at Kofuku's shrine, since Amaterasu-san knew that I always freeload there every now and then. And that crazy chick never let me stay on her home because it was near my 'mansion', and there is a possibility she will rat me out. She hated my guts!"

"Thank you, Hiyori, for letting us stay here. Since this idiot god had made the mistake of letting the moon destroyed under his watch, now we are running for our lives," Yukine spoke, making the moon god throwing glares at the blond hafuri.

Hiyori waved the notion off with a wave of her hand," Nah, it was nothing, since you always saved my life before. Besides, I am happy I got to see you two again."

Yato clapped his hands in happiness, "We could stroll around and have fun. We could go back to Capypa Land and ride some rides there, it could be fun!"

"NO!" Hiyori and Yukine screamed in unison. Both of them had bad memories of that place, ever since Hiyori was kissed by Fujisaki (who turned out to be Father), and Yukine saw how Kofuku and her bad luck aura destroyed the place in a second.

Yato pouted at their outburst. Hiyori smiled and fixed his skewered headdress with her dainty hands, making the moon god blush in embarrassment. Yukine rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, we could do picnics in the park, the three of us, how does it sound? Or having a slumber party? It could be fun!" Hiyori happily spoke, as Yato nodded enthusiastically. Hiyori then put a serious face as she spoke again, "But first, I have to tell you that you two will have to sleep in our guest room, since you two are males and I don't want my Niichan to freak out because of you two."

* * *

Hiyori's grandmother was very sweet, even though last time Yato was nearly hit by a divine arrow she released when they first visited her. She apologized for what she had done, since she just wants to protect her family from people of the Far Shore. Yato shrugged it off and smiled politely.

Hiyori's older brother, Masaomi, was looking at his sister and Yato with a narrowing gaze. He was too protective of his sister, so he was throwing glances of the moon god every now and then, especially how he had heard that the two would stay in the house for a while.

After the dinner was done and Hiyori washing the dishes, Yato decided to walk around to get some fresh air, with Yukine beside him. It was already night time, and he knew ayakashi would lurk in this hour, but with Yukine beside him, he would feel relaxed. Also, he was the god of the moon, so some spirits would fear to approach him now. He was wearing his signature tracksuit and fluffy scarf, as his robes were kinda formal for his tastes, and he sometimes can't move and fight ayakashi properly when he wore it. His headdress was also left at Hiyori's place, as he wanted to feel the wind blowing in his short hair with the headdress hampering it.

The moon, which was now a permanent crescent, was looming above them. Yato looked at the moon, and flinched when he had seen the bright crescent moon shining upon him like it was mocking him. Yato guessed that Amaterasu probably found out he was missing once again and decided to rise the moon up in her brother's absence. Yukine was looking at the moon too, hoping that they will be fine, since he was scared that they would be caught by the Heavens and punished them.

Hiyori decided to be left at home, since she and her brother would be taking care of their grandmother. Yato could still see the black figure looming around the house, and Yato knew that their grandmother would die soon. He hope that Hiyori would not be heartbroken if that will happen.

"The night was peaceful, ne Yukine?" Yato initiated a small talk with his hafuri, but he was ignored by the blond. The blue eyed god sighed, as he found a bench and sat on it. Yukine followed suit and sighed.

"This is going to be our life, running and hiding?" Yukine muttered, as Yato looked down in shame. "For now, but I promise I will find the culprit and will give him the punishment he deserves," Yato spoke as he ruffled his hafuri's hair, "Besides, I am happy that we can take a break from that place, I guess being a major god stresses me out. I miss the times where we are just Yato, Yukine and Hiyori... A wonderful team."

"Yeah..." Yukine nodded as he looked at the moon with a smile.

Suddenly, a bunch of teenagers passed by the duo, wearing something like a uniform of a private school. Yukine could assume they're the same age as him, maybe 14 or 15. They were happily chatting to each other, never noticing the duo staring at them, so they blurted out things that other people should never heard it.

"Do you have any other new weaknesses that we could use against Koro-sensei, Nagisa-kun?" the green-haired girl asked his blue-haired companion. Yato looked at the bluenette and realized that the bluenette was actually a male based on the uniform and the honorific. The bluenette had wore gray slacks, not a gray short skirt like the green-haired girl wore.

The bluenette, now called Nagisa, smiled as he looked at the small notebook in his hands, "Well, we know that he is petty and he likes boobs, but if we could key on some of his weaknesses, we could have a chance to kill him before March came."

Yato and Yukine's eyes widened in shock. Kill? These children planned to kill their teacher? What kind of twisted joke is that?!

Yato stood up and supposed to ask them about what they had heard, but stopped when he had heard about the greenette had blurted out casually, finally answering one of Yato's questions.

"Yeah, we should have killed him before March, or the Earth will be doomed to be destroyed like he had done to our moon."

Yato ans Yukine widened their eyes in shock. The teacher of these children... Was the one who had destroyed the moon and made the exalted Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto ran away?!

"Besides, we are assassins now. Before, we are just the students of Class 3-E... That everyone in Kunugigaoka Junior High School likes to look down upon... Now we got to have the chance to save the world," Nagisa spoke determinedly, as the green haired girl nodded in reply.

The teenagers proceeded to walk, never noticing the two looking at them in shock, still chatting. Yato narrowed his eyes and his hands turned into fists in seething anger.

"Yato, are you alright?" Yukine asked with uncertainty, as he looked at his master with a uncertain look. Yato's eyes glowed brightly, his ocean-blue eyes giving an unnatural glow.

"We are going to pay that teacher a visit tomorrow morning, and give him a piece of my mind, I will make sure he will regret meeting me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part, Yato had decided to stay at Hiyori's maternal grandmother's home, where the Iki family is now staying after the hospital incident on Chapter 51. Since Hiyori had to take care of her grandmother with her brother Masaomi, they have to stay with her.
> 
> There are references of Chapter 54, where her grandmother had attacked Yato with her divine bow and arrow when she saw him approaching her, and the fact of the first shrine of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was actually built by the members of the Iki clan, a clan of "tortoise fortune-tellers".
> 
> But first, I have to tell you, this will be an AU story, diverging from Noragami canon after Chapter 73. And it will kinda diverge on Assassination Classroom canon, but a little bit.


	3. Meet the Octopus Teacher, Koro-sensei!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Koro-sensei, the one who had destroyed 70% of the moon! He is no ordinary creature, as he is an octopus who is doomed to destroy the world on March, but not before teaching the Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. 
> 
> When Koro-sensei had been visited by a young man with electrifying blue eyes emitting intense bloodlust asking him if he was the one who destroyed the moon, what will the octopus teacher do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new rewritten third chapter of The God, The Teacher and the Moon! Koro-sensei made his official appearance in this chapter, and he had already met Yato/Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto! How would their encounter going to be?
> 
> By the way, I forgot to warn you about the fourth wall breaks I am going to unleash in my story. I apologize if you don't want them.

_**"Hello, I am the one who blow up the moon, and I am going to teach you for a year! Isn't that exciting?!"** _

* * *

It was an normal school day for the Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It should be a normal day, yes, with the students studying and the birds chirping, as the soft breeze blows, making the leaves of the trees sway to the wind...

...As if their homeroom teacher isn't normal at the slightest.

Their homeroom teacher was a huge and yellow octopus who has a widest smile you have ever seen in your life, and has beady eyes that looks like gun pellets. He was wearing a black academic robe, a huge necktie with a crescent moon emblem on it, and an academic cap on his round head with an orange tassel.

He is a weird-looking creature, alright, and it seems that the students paid no attention to his appearance, since they had gotten used to weird ever since the octopus came to their lives.

He had a name, Koro-sensei, given to him by one of his students, Kayano Kaede, that green-haired petite girl from Chapter Two.

A few days ago, everything changed when the ever round moon had been shattered into a perfect crescent, throwing the whole world into chaos and disorder. Even though humanity recovered by the shock after a few weeks, the world leaders couldn't help but worry over the future of the world now lying on a yellow octopus' tentacles and playing with it.

The yellow octopus had claimed to have destroyed 70% the moon, and threatens to destroy the Earth next year, but not before teaching the Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School in Tokyo, Japan. The world leaders were confused on the octopus' strange conditions, but they eventually relented to his wishes, but not throwing the responsibility of killing him to the hands of the students of Class 3-E, and on the condition that he would not harm them.

The Class 3-E students of Kunugigaoka Junior High may look prestigious on the outside like the other classes in the Main Campus, as expected as they were enrolled in one of the top private schools in the country, but in reality, it was actually different.

They were treated as scums and trash by the higher classes because the horrible school system created by Asano Gakuhō, the headmaster of the school. Outcasts, underdogs...they were the lowest of the low. All students who had failed in their grades, or having school violations will be thrown here to be 'rehabilitated', but it looks like they were actually discriminated. In fact, the whole school actually shove our poor heroes on a old one-storey building located on the hill behind the main campus building, away from the main campus students to avoid bad influence. The walk to their room was long, hot and dangerous, as wild animals thrive on the hill the room was in. The whole class were really discriminated by the students at the Main Campus, they weren't allowed to join school activities and clubs, unless the class were forced to join the school activities for the main campus students to jeer and laugh.

Until Koro-sensei came to their lives.

* * *

Koro-sensei sighed as he looked at his students finishing their essays he had tasked them to make for their Japanese classes. It was refreshing to see them work hard, and he was actually grateful he took this opportunity to teach, so he could learn seeing people in their potentials and work on improving them. That is his promise to someone he had loved, and he will fulfill it in any ways possible.

As he was daydreaming, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. The students stopped writing their essays and stood up, giving their essays to their octopus teacher, but now without a little assassination attempt from them.

After a little cleaning duty, his students were ready to go home. Koro-sensei waved to his students goodbye, as they waved back, walking down the road leading to the bottom of the hill. He sighed, as he stretched his tentacles. Karasuma-sensei left early, as he has a meeting to attend to, and Irina-sensei was preparing for her night espionage. Leaving Koro-sensei alone in the school.

Koro-sensei was practically homeless, as he has no home to come back to. He had to stay in the school, as he was a state secret. Koro-sensei would never mind, as he was already used to having no home. He had walked inside the building and unto the faculty room, where he had prepared a futon beside his table and snacks to eat. At Mach speed, he wore his favorite pajamas, which has moon patterns etched on it. In the corner of his eye lies a little creature, which is slightly transparent, although it is fluorescent in color. Koro-sensei knew that it is an ayakashi, feeding off his emotions. That means that Koro-sensei still has darkness in his heart, and he knew that he can attract some ayakashi like before. Koro-sensei picked up the little ayakashi sitting on his table and pet it like he was petting a dog.

Ever wonder why he can see an ayakashi even though normal people can't see them? Apparently, he had an ability that no one except Yukimura Aguri (the woman he had promised that he will teach her students), knows.

He had the ability see people from the Far Shore, like ayakashi, demons, lost spirits...even gods and their shinki. In a country where there are 8 million gods and tons of supernatural stuff, his supernatural ability allows him to see and communicate with them.

Back when he was still a human, he had used his supernatural ability to kill people, as he could see and sense his victims' spiritual auras, using it to track his targets. He even used them to find some ghostly friends and ayakashi back when he was a child, as he was always alone, he had no parents or friends to confide to, and the only purpose he still exists was to survive this cruel world.

But now, he just wished that his cursed ability will be removed from his person. He never wanted to remind himself of the cruelty of his past anymore, and ayakashi were bothering him everytime, after knowing he could see them.

He had also noticed in the short time he was here that neither his students has the ability to see creatures from the Far Shore, not that he knows of. He had noticed that some students like Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, and even Hazama Kirara can sense the creatures of the Far Shore, but can't see them.

Koro-sensei silently thanked the heavens above that his students can't see them clearly or heaven forbid, he will have traumatized kids in his tentacles.

He placed the ayakashi on the table again, and drank the hot cup of coffee when someone knocked on his door. Koro-sensei's eyes widened before glaring at the door. It was night time, so who could be visiting him in this hour. An assassin, perhaps? Or Karasuma-sensei? Since he became a target, many assassins and wannabe killers try to kill him, but he was too fast for them to assassinate. And his students have no progress as of now. Oh well, they are going to kill him soon, he could feel it.

He slowly approached the door of the faculty room as his octopus body was alert against an potential attack against him. His senses could detect two people, possibly two males. He was already prepare for the worst outcome, as quickly opened the door, screaming a battle cry and prepared to attack the intruder but stopped when he saw the one who knocked the door.

The one who had unfortunately knocked the door was a young man, with short indigo hair and electrifying ocean-blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a navy blue tracksuit, a tattered blue scarf around his pale neck, and brown boots. His companion was a young male teenager, with short, messy golden hair. His eyes are reddish-orange, like twin sunsets, complementing the taller teen's ocean-blue ones. He was shorter than the indigo-haired teen, and he was blue hoodie and grey jeans. He wore a cute knit cap in his head, with a little crown adorned in it. Both teenagers has a shocked look in their faces as they saw Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei widened his beady eyes as he was looking at the two teenagers in shock, panic chilling in his tentacles. Oh damn, a state secret was now doomed, and god be damned, Karasuma-sensei will kill him for revealing to civilians.

"PRETEND YOU HAD NEVER SEEN ME!" Koro-sensei screamed as he tried to close the door, but was stopped by the taller teen. His shocked demeanor changed into a serious look as he stared at the panicking octopus, his hand stopping the door from closing. Koro-sensei also stared on the young man's blue orbs, and he could see that even though the man looks pretty young, his otherworldly blue eyes seems older than he actually looks. More like the man has seen the wonders of history or something.

Koro-sensei could feel a chill running towards his body, as the young man was glaring at him with seething bloodlust. The blond-haired teen beside him was also alert, ready to protect the indigo-haired teen. Koro-sensei also felt a otherworldly aura around them, so he could assume that the two of them are from the Far Shore. And by the looks of them, the blue-eyed young man was a god, while the shorter one was his Regalia.

So why did a god had visited a lowly mortal like Koro-sensei?

Then the young man spoke with a serious voice, as if his words grew daggers and try assassinating him, "Are you the one who had destroyed the moon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the original version of the chapter, which was actually the second chapter, has Koro-sensei being a little OOC. He was being haughty towards Yato, who was an immortal unlike Koro-sensei is, but I feel Koro-sensei became a little OOC in that version, so I changed their first meeting, which I kinda depicts Koro-sensei's happy-go-lucky and aloof attitude whenever he got flustered or scared. He may be the former great assassin doesn't mean he will always be serious and feeling all-knowing. He is still a mortal after all.
> 
> And compared to the original one, the students were not there when Koro-sensei first noticed Yato and Yukine. And Hiyori was removed in this chapter too, since I had to think how she came with them. 
> 
> Yes, in this fanfic, Koro-sensei could see people from the Far Shore, like ayakashi, lost spirits...even gods and their shinkis. In a country where there are 8 million gods and tons of supernatural stuff, his ability allows him to see and communicate with them. He even made them friends back when he was a human child in the slums.
> 
> But have you ever wondered why? You will find out in next chapters.
> 
> Sorry for that cliffhanger, I have to take a break for a moment. But I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long A/N. 
> 
> This new version of the story has additional content, as I included the part where Yato was revealed as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. I used the scene in Chapter 73 as the starting point, therefore it will diverge from there. That means that even though Yukine can have nightmares of his past haunting him ever since he was released from that box, he was not being taken advantage by Father and make him a nora, as Yato has never left Yukine's side in this story. In fact, Father and Nora are now hiding at this time, but who knows how they will appear again in this story. And some of the characters may be OOC, so I apologize for that.
> 
> This fanfiction incorporates the famous Tsukuyomi Theory, where Yato was actually the missing Shinto god of the moon, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto. I was a fan of that theory and it was interesting to discover the evidences supporting the theory. But we had rely on Adachitoka for the confirmation...oh well.
> 
> And by the way, I don't own the characters used in this fic, and I took artistic liberties concerning Tsukuyomi. I am no Japanese, nor from Shinto religion, so I had to rely on research and stuff. So correct me of I have mistaken on describing him.
> 
> I hope you will like this brain fart of mine, I tried hard to make this shit interesting.


End file.
